Grey Goo
|-|Grey Goo= |-|Grey Goo (Blob Form)= Character Synopsis Grey Goo is the main character. He can eat anything that is smaller than itself. When Grey Goo eats something, it's supposed that that thing would be killed or destroyed, its colors inherited by the goo himself. For an example, when he eats a green candy, he turns green as the candy gets absorbed into his mass. Character Statistics Tiering: Varies; ranges from 10-C to Low 2-C | Varies; ranges from 10-C to 2-A Verse: Tasty Planet Name: Grey Goo Gender: Genderless (As an artificial organism, it shows no signs of either being male/female) Age: Inapplicable (It has no specific age due to being a creation) Classification: Man-made organism Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation and Absorption (Can absorb, consume and atomically break down material it devours and convert it into biological mass), Reactive Evolution (The Grey Goo is ever changing and adapts after it consumes enough material. Becomes immune to whatever it was smaller than before being able to consume it easily), Size Manipulation (Can increase it's size from that of a microorganism to cosmic proportions akin to The Universe itself), Power Nullification (Things smaller than it gets it's abilities completely nullified when around its presence or in the process of getting devoured), Space-Time Manipulation (Consumed and converted Space-Time itself into material mass to incease it's size and power), Flight (Traveled across space within the universe consuming entire planets, stars, galaxies and even the universe itself), Regeneration (Low-High, Can regeneration from its microorganism state), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Can consume entire Blackholes and not be effected by it's heavy gravity) and Heat Manipulation (Can consume stars and not be burned or even effected by the heat a Star produces) | All previous powers to a greater extend with an addition to Time Travel Destructive Ability: Varies; ranges from Below Average Level (Is barely the size of a microorganism and can eat at best small organisms comparable to its own size) to Universe Level+ (Eventually devoured all physical matter within the universe and grew to be the size of the universe, it even managed to consume all of Time itself. Caused the entire Universe to reset and recreate itself upon its death) | Varies; ranges from Below Average Level (Is barely the size of a microorganism and can at best eat small organisms comparable to its own size) to Multiverse Level+ (Consumed all of The Turtles of Time, which is a race of infinite turtles who each are bigger than the entire universe and exist beyond the scope of Space-Time itself. Since each Turtle exists beyond Space-Time and The Grey Goo consumed all of them for an unknown period of time, this would warrant 2-A status) Speed: Varies; ranges from Below Average (Is the size of a microorganism) to Immeasurable (Consumed all of Time itself and could move within Time freely) | Varies; ranges from Below Average (Is the size of a microorganism) to Immeasurable (Consumed all of Time itself, broke out of The Universe and moved outside the grand scope of Space-Time, within the void that predates all of existence) Lifting Ability: Varies from Below Average Class to Immeasurable | Varies from Below Average Class to Immeasurable Striking Ability: Varies from Below Average Class to Universal+ | Varies from Below Average Class to Multiversal+ Durability: Varies, ranges from Below Average Level (Not much larger than a microorganism) to Universe level+ (After consuming Time it caused the universe to reset upon itself and then be recreated) | Varies. ranges from Below Average Level (Due to being no bigger than a microorganism) to Multiverse Level+ (Consumed the universe, all of time and the Turtles of Time in a short period of time, which are infinite in number) Stamina: Limitless (It never gets tired and can consume all that exists without stopping.) Range: A few Nanometers to Universal+ at it's max Intelligence: Below Average (Able to feel pain and is capable of very basic vocalization) Weaknesses: Touching anything that is larger than him (that tries to attack him) makes him shrink by a slight amount, Ranged attacks seem to hurt him while physical attacks don't, Things that are much bigger than it instantly kills it (for example touching the sun before he reaches its size) | Touching anything that is larger than him (that tries to attack him) makes him shrink by a slight amount, Ranged attacks seem to hurt him while physical attacks don't, Time Travel causes him to shrink drastically from his previous size Notable Feats: Coming Soon Versions: Tasty Planet | Tasty Planet: Back for Seconds Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Feats: Coming Soon Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Consumption:' The Grey Goo has the ability to consume basically everything that comes in its way. This ranges from microscopic organisms to even the entire Universe. The Grey Goo's hunger is seemingly limitless as it can consume all of The Turtles of Time, which is an infinite race of Space-Time transcending Turtles who are greater than the scope of The Universe *'Adaptation:' The Grey Goo's nature is ever changing and always adapting after consuming a sufficient amount of material to power itself up. The Grey Goo possesses the ability to adapt and evolve from things that it previously struggled to consume. Extra Info: Coming Soon Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Tasty Planet Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Time Traveler Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Regenerators Category:Time Benders Category:Giants Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2